


You're welcome

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Leader line, M/M, Music Producer Jihoon, a fluffy betrayal, choreographer soonyoung, so let's add Seungcheol PD into the mix for a change, wow I'm so original, yes i know how cliche that sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Soonyoung can't remember using the term "crush" exactly to define his feelings for the guy, but that's apparently what reached Jihoon. Courtesy of Seungcheol, of course,the biggest traitor of the century.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	You're welcome

**Author's Note:**

> They said betrayal as the theme of this challenge is so dark and angsty. I beg to differ. 😎

Maybe, just maybe, Soonyoung underestimated the friendship between Seungcheol and Jihoon. 

So there he was, talking his head off about how cute Jihoon is and how impressive his portfolio is. His music and lyrics hit Soonyoung "straight through the heart." They're magical. And hey, did you know Jihoon is also a great dancer and rapper? Isn't that amazing? Yes, he can do everything. In the entertainment world, he is what everyone regards as a triple threat. People say that jacks of all trades master none, yet Jihoon is right there, simply vibing and disproving that stereotype. He has a lot in store behind that stoic expression he always wears. Small but terrific, as they say. And has Soonyoung mentioned how extremely _adorable_ Jihoon is? 

Seungcheol reacted appropriately to his ramblings, egging him on to _just let all the feels out, bro_.

"Just don't let him hear you say the c-word," Seungcheol said, "if you want to get on his good side."

"Wait. So no one ever dares to tell him he's freakishly cute? How would he know then? He _must_ know that he's cute."

Seungcheol barked out a laugh. "You'll be punched right on the nose."

"Then it would be an _honor_ to be punched by his grace, his royal adorableness─"

Seungcheol shoved him off the chair. 

"How do you know him so well?" Soonyoung asked.

"We've just been friends from quite some time."

That is how Seungcheol described it. And Soonyoung has been friends with people "for quite some time" as well. People like Seokmin. He has known Seokmin for about five years now. And he might have a general grasp of how Seokmin would react when someone calls him an airhead, because while he usually pretends to be stupid to make everyone laugh, that man holds two bachelor degrees in science _and_ arts. He knows Seokmin will just shrug it off but take real offense at the suggestion that he knows nothing, especially when that observation comes from a nobody like Soonyoung. That's how they became friends, by the way.

So it was just that between him and Seokmin, but Soonyoung can tell his friendship with people like Wonwoo runs deeper than that. Even if Seungcheol admits to having a crush on Seokmin, for example, Soonyoung would have a lot more chance of sharing this information with Wonwoo, his best friend, than with Seokmin, aka his "friend for quite some time."

Anyways, Jihoon.

Soonyoung can't remember using the term "crush" exactly to define his feelings for the guy, but that's apparently what reached Jihoon. Courtesy of Seungcheol, of course, _the biggest traitor of the century._

Now, as they sit face-to-face in the conference room, discussing music and choreography with producing director Seungcheol, Soonyoung can feel his whole head burning with embarrassment. The thing is, "Soonyoung" and "embarrassment" don't go well in a sentence or any given situation because Soonyoung tends to be a disaster when he's going through it. He spills the coffee on his notes, drops his pens, hits his head on the edge of the table while retrieving said pen, and jumbles all his words to say "provies" instead of program and movies and "shitting" instead of shooting.

Soonyoung wants the ground to just open up and swallow him whole.

The usually expressionless Jihoon sniggers on the other side of the table, making Soonyoung die a little bit more inside. What a fucking shame.

"Shall we take a ten-minute break?" Seungcheol suggests, trying too hard not to laugh but ending up snorting anyway.

Soonyoung runs to the toilet, bypassing the urinals and locking himself in the only stall.

"Stupid, stupid little shit," Soonyoung punctuates his every word by banging his head on the wall. "Calm the fuck down, dickhead!" He jumps up and down, shakes his arms and feet. "Focus! Focus! What will _the_ Lee Jihoon think of you now if you're messing up every five seconds?" He slaps his cheeks repeatedly for good measure. _Inhale, exhale._

Finally getting a semblance of calm, he opens the cubicle door, but he is met by none other than Lee Jihoon himself.

In his renewed panic, Soonyoung shuts himself back inside with a snap.

"Um." He's starting to hyperventilate. "Did you─"

"Yep, I heard everything," Jihoon says casually on the other side of the door. "And Seungcheol also told me already, so…"

"No, don't listen to him! It's a misunderstanding! Let me just─"

"Hey, it's okay!" Jihoon chuckles. "I don't bite. And also, if you're done using the stall, can I…? Sorry, I'm not really comfortable with using the urinals."

Still jumpy with the remnants of his shock, Soonyoung flings the door open, and it hits Jihoon's forehead. Hard. "Oh my god!" Soonyoung yells. "I am so sorry!"

Jihoon laughs, clutching at his head. (And despite Soonyoung's mortification, Jihoon's laugh sounds like a whole musical masterpiece to his ears.) "Relax, man! I'm okay!"

Leaving Jihoon to pee in peace and returning to the conference room, Soonyoung sees Seungcheol sipping on his cup of coffee. Said man _guffaws_.

"Who did you fight off in the toilet?" he asks, gesturing at Soonyoung's disheveled hair and red face. "Or did you use the break to make out in the stall?"

"I'd like to," Soonyoung blurts out before coming to his senses, "but NO, I DID NOT! I am dying with shame here, Seungcheol, and this is all your fault!"

"What did I do wrong?" Seungcheol says incredulously. "You should be thanking me, you know. _You're welcome_ ," he adds with a smirk.

After two more grueling hours, the meeting eventually ends, but with more blunder from Soonyoung and much snickering from Seungcheol. Soonyoung wants to hide and never be seen again, but as they exit the building, Jihoon catches up with his long strides and taps him on the back.

"Hey. Looking forward to working with you on this project," Jihoon says brightly. "See you around!"

Soonyoung is left standing frozen at the lobby as Jihoon walks off with a wave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun. I really enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
